


Eyes, Arms, and Voice

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Mute!Jake, Sadstuck, There is already too much sadstuck, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sadstuck Featuring Dirk and Jake after the final battle. AU: If Jake died saving dirk in the final battle and Jane couldn't save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry there is already too much sadstuck dirkjake... Why am I doing this?

Jake's POV:

   I stood victorious atop my fallen enemies bodies and realized I finally did something right. Then I remembered that Dirk and his brother had requested back up and I was up on my feet again. Dirk and his brother was nowhere to be seen and I was starting to get worried. They have to be careful because Jane won't be able to revive for weeks after this war. I start to sprint faster to the top of the roof. I saw my lovely Dirk holding off two Jack's swords while his useless brother is just watching. My heart skipped a beat when he pulled out his sword. There is no way I am letting my lover die like that! I pushed dave to the ground and shoved the devil's off Dirk's back. I then picked up Dirk's sword and looked one last time at him. The two Jacks started charging and I wasn't backing down now. I was never the best at using swords, but I knew how to protect! I sidestepped and blocked their path from the exhausted brothers. Not today demons! They Both started to hack their way past me and I knew that someone wasn't going to survive this. I looked at my bleeding arms and used all my energy to one final stand. I grabbed them around my arms sprinted to the edge and with one final push, we fell.

  "Noooo!"

As we hit the ground I let the Jacks take the most of the fall they could. As I started to see black rings around my eyes, arms enveloped my aching sides but I was too numb to care. Tears fell down my lovers face and I knew that even more were to join them. Well! If I'm about to die I AM going to see my lovers lovely golden eyes! Some force of nature took pity to this request and my sweet DIrk took them off. "D*oNt C*rY y*oUr eY*E's A*rE tO*o L*oVe*ly" I croaked out, speaking for the first time in my life. My lover was going into hysterics after I said that. Speaking lies of me somehow getting out here alive, how Jane would save me, and how the two of us would live together after this and he would never wear those dumb shades again. His eyes... If I'm going out it's going to be staring into those godly eyes. There aren't enough words in the word to describe them. They remind me of honeydew and glistening sunset on the crystal ocean blue. They are too broken, too rare to be in such a world. It was his job to protect me from harm, but it was my job to protect him from himself. He never told anyone else why he wore those shades. He never told anyone else his insecurities, never told anyone else his fears, nightmares, only Jake.

_If his voice, his strong arms, and his eyes were the last three things that I would experience... Maybe waiting for him won't be too bad._


	2. His arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of these English phrases confound you Look here http://thoughtcatalog.com/nico-lang/2013/09/71-simple-british-slang-phrases-everyone-should-start-using/3/

Jake POV:  
*FlashBack*

Gadzooks! Those Crawdads always put up a tussle! Bugger my why didn't I notice sooner my arms were bleeding with such vulgar! Also that an unknown liquid was dribbling down my throbbing head... Oh Christ on a cracker! I am finally going to meet my good chum Dirk Strider today! I Have to clean all this blasted blood from everywhere! Oh Bollocks I think I have collywobbles! Why the bloody heck else would my chest be beating as abruptly as it is. I looked down at my watch as my vision started to sway. Golly I feel quite lurgy, hopefully Dirk will be a few minutes late! G-golly maybe I shouldn't h-have fought those damned d-demons! I don't feel quite swell at the moment. Hope fully Dirky will let me sleep while he's here. Haha Dirk, Dirky Dirk Dirk! That's a strange name I wonder where he got it? Strangely a blinding light appeared from in front of me and a shadow running towards where the last things I saw before I fell back and the pain in my head increased MONUMENTALLY.

"Ja..? Shit! Jake!" A very loud, painful voice woke from me from my slumber. My curious eyes fluttered open against my own will to unhinge the black mask from this voice. Now pondering, it sounded quite horsley! Maybe the chap has a frog in my throat. However upon further inspection it's Dirky! Dirk?! When did I start calling him that? Is that his real name? Sounds spiffing! For some strange reason my voice doesn't seem to be working so for some strange reason my hands started to weirdly move. Then a switch in my brain turned on enough for me to remember why my hands are doing that and why my voice isnt working. His face went from an unknown expression to another one then finally to his normal faceless expression. "S*up, bro what's up?" My ears must be in a fuddle or did Dirk Strider's voice crack? Probably my ears. 'My good chum where the dickens am I? Why is it so cold?' I am not having a fussy IT IS quite freezing! I started to close my eyes after shuffling around and finding something dreadfully comfy and warm. A blissful noiseless sigh escaped my chapped lips without my permission. After what seemed liked mere seconds a voice once again woke me. "Jake? Bro? U-um, do you want to sleep or do whatever you're doing in my bed?" What do you mean his bed? We are still on my homely island correct? If not then I'm quite baffled! I've never been away from my island! Will people think I'm weird? Am I in Dirk's room? Why do I flush at that thought? 'Where am I?' The warm spot moved and another damned noise escaped my grasp. Then arms surrounded both my sides and i was lifted. Gadzooks, where are glasses when a gentleman is in need of them? I was placed on even colder cloth substance and shivered. What? A gentleman doesn't shiver! Oh screw tradition I am too cold to care. The same arms that picked me up wrapped around me instantly warming me. Dirk... His arms are nice, not too muscular but just enough to wrap them around me encasing me in warmth. 'Nighty night Dirky.'


	3. His Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter Chapter :D The next chapter will be for you guys to suggest my next project!

Jake POV:  
*FlashBack* 2 Years ago

The only noises I ever heard on my island were from movies or monsters. I sadly never was taught to speak at a young age so when I tried later in life I couldn't. That's probably why I enjoy watching movies. Close friends say that I'm oblivious to how bad the movies are, however everyone says I am oblivious to everything. I'm really not, I know of Jane's affection of me. Sadly, I would never be able to recreate them. Jane was a lovely lass, but not my cup of tea. Many of my friends ask where i got my 'accent.' To be truthful I will never know where I got my accent in pesterchum chats. My best bet is from the old time movies I watch. Oh god I don't hope my own thoughts will be like that one day! I have three good friends, Jane, Roxy, and lastly Dirk. I'm not quite how to feel about Dirk, as I never met or seen him. I have 'Voice chatted' Roxy and Jane, which usually consisted them talking and me teaching them sign language. Dirk however didn't know that I couldn't talk and I had planned on him never knowing until one day I got a voice chat request from an unknown user. Me being the curious monkey I am, I clicked on it. There were three people on the screen, two of which i could recognize and one unknown one.

"Yo, eh Rox is this Jake?"

Ok wow whose voice is that? It's richer than then all the gold in the world and reminded me of the birds chirping in the jungle. I awkwardly wave at him and waiting for him to say something. Why am I so nervous? Is this Dirk? WHY does me have hilariously large shades? Why is he with Roxy and Jane? Will he judge when he learns that I'm mute?

"Shy? It's fine. I have that effect on people. *Wink*"

I hear Roxy and Jane drunkenly giggle. Oh god, are they drinking? That is not the best way to meet someone is it?

"Hehe yea, *Hic* Its slim. Shit! I mean him, hah."

Oh god what do I do? He's really handsome...No wait he's probably not into guys. Well whatever, he's mostly fine with me being quite but I have a feeling that's gonna change soon. I have to try and be normal around him. Maybe I can try to talk to him? Well here I try.

"*Squeak*......"

OH GOD DID I SQUEAK IN FRONT OF HIM? I don't feel good. Maybe if I should leave before I embarrass myself even further! Oh god he probably thinks me as a wimp! Thats one way to flirt Engl-

"Holy Shit Rox... This kid's adorable! Did you tell him I know he can't talk? He tried to anyway!"

....He knew....Jake you're an idiot! Of course he knew. Does he know sign language?

'Sorry. I Didn't know you knew! Can you understand me?'

"Pfft! Course I know sign language, Bro! Its the most ironic language!"

'Do you even understand what ironic means?'

"Shit Rox this kid's got guts. I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful Bromance."

If it means I get to hear that voice more then I'm in!

"Thanks I guess?"

Oh God did I say that outloud? I must be pretty tired. I sign off and fade into sleep dreaming of that voice.


	4. Next work

Ok Guys that was so much fun to write! Anyone just leave your suggestion in the comments and Ill pick the most interesting one and write it!


End file.
